Love Stinks
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Jack has killed the Kraken, but instead of going to Davy Jones' locker, he manages to escape! Lizzie finds she is falling for this pirate when she cleans him up, but all relationships have their ups & downs don't they? previously The Kraken brought love
1. Killing of the Kraken and MAN OVERBOARD!

'Where's Jack?' Will said, his voice full of jealousy.

'He elected to stay behind to give us a chance Elizabeth said, trying to hold back tears. Mr Gibbs looked back at the Pearl as they rowed away.

'Back men!' he cried

. 'I refuse to leave without Jack!'

Gibbs began to climb the ladder to see Jack pouring oil onto the clasp that held him. The others all climbed up to see the Kraken rise up just as Jack untied himself.

'JACK!' Elizabeth screamed. Jack turned around and then he turned to the Kraken. The Kraken let out a roar and splattered Jack with spit. The remaining crew grimaced. They watched Jack pick up his hat that had fallen out of the Krakens mouth.

'JACK NO!' Elizabeth cried as Jack put his hat on and drew his sword then he turned around.

'Darlin', you and Will can name ya first son after me; Savvy?'

Will glared and Elizabeth began to cry silently. Suddenly she climbed aboard the Pearl and ran towards Jack.

'Hello beastie.' she heard Jack say and she ran forward just as the Kraken engulfed Jack. Elizabeth stopped and watched the Kraken start to fall backwards.

'Elizabeth!' Gibbs cried and Elizabeth ran back to the boat and Pinto and Will began to row.

The surviving crew of the black pearl landed on Tia Delama's island. Everyone walked sadly into her cabin.

'I miss Jack.' Pinto said.

'Good Ol' Capt'n Jack saved us. Killed the Kraken.' Pinto's best friend said. ( I can't remember his name- but he's the guy who keeps having his eye fall out. Can anyone tell me his name?)

'He was the best Capt'n I've ever seen mates.' Gibbs s aid, eyes cast down.

'He was a good man.' Elizabeth sighed. Tia Delama brought around drinks and everyone took one. Will watched Elizabeth as she raised the drink to her mouth and then brought it down again.

'Sadness and sorrow will not bring Jack back.' she said.

'If there was anyway we could bring him back Elizabeth.' Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

'Would you do it?' Tia Delama said and she stepped in front of Gibbs.

'I suppose.'

'Then you will need to travel to retrieve witty Jack. And to do that, you will need another Captain that knows the sea' Tia Delama looked up to the stairs and down Barbossa came.

'So, let us go and find Jack.' he laughed.

Elizabeth, Tia Delama, Gibbs, Barbossa, Pinto, Will, and the rest of the survivors were on a ship on their way to retrieve Jack

'Wait, there's a man overboard!' Will cried. The crew rushed to the side of the boat to see a man who was lying on his back, his head back so half his head was in the water and so was his legs and arms and water red was emitting from the bottom of a piece of black wood. Some how he looked familiar to Elizabeth. The hoisted him aboard and everyone gasped as they saw Captain Jack Sparrow unconscious, covered in blood. He was hard to recognize because there was no kohl surrounding his eyes and his bandana was slipping off. Elizabeth rushed through.

'Excuse, me, Jack's hurt and he needs medical attention.'

'Miss Swann can you give it to him?' Barbossa asked.

'Yes.'

'Men, help Miss Elizabeth carry Jack to the Captains cabin.' Barbossa ordered and Gibbs and Pinto grabbed Jack gently and took him to the cabin. Elizabeth opened a box that Tia Delama had given her and inside was a beautiful white dress.

'Miss Elizabeth, what are you going to do with that lovely dress?'

'I'm going to bandage Jack up.' Elizabeth said.

'But, it's so nice!' Pinto exclaimed.

'I don't have anything else! Now leave me be!' Elizabeth cried and Pinto and Gibbs retreated. Elizabeth gently took Jack's shirt off and saw a tooth of the Kraken lodged in Jack's side. Elizabeth gasped. She gently took the rum, water and sponge and began the healing.


	2. The healing begins

Elizabeth took the sponge and put it in the water, unaware of all the crew watching her through the windows.

She took the sponge and cleaned up all the blood. She ripped up the dress in little pieces and used them as bandaging. Then she began to work on the giant tooth. She looked at the rum that was standing next to her. She grabbed another bowl and poured some of it in, then she soaked the sponge in the rum. Gently she pressed the rum soaked sponge at the bottom of the wound and pulled the tooth. It was coming out slowly and Jack was waking up.

'Stop love stop!' he cried.

'It needs to come out Jack, here drink some rum.' Elizabeth gave the bottle of rum to Jack.

'Drink it when it hurts alright?' Elizabeth said and Jack nodded. Elizabeth had finally got the tooth out and she pressed the sponge of water against it and grabbed another strip of dress and bandaged it around his torso.

'Thanks love.' Jack said and he tried to get up. Elizabeth pushed him back down.

'You are not leaving this room savvy?' she said. Jack eyed her suspiciously.

'Why did you try to kill me?' he asked. The crew, still outside gasped.

'It was after you not us!' Elizabeth cried.

'So you thought you would kiss me and leave me to die.'

'It was the only way to distract you Jack!'

'If the whelp caught you kissing me to my death, he would get the wrong impression.' Jack drowned the last of the rum.

'But you didn't die, did you.'

'Aye, but I coulda. If you hand of saved me and made me better.'

'So how did you escape?'

'Well it was like this love. You kissed me and chained me to my ships mast. I saw a lantern and smashed it as you saw and I got myself out. When the Jones' beastie was about to eat me, I threw ran in, swiped me swords and cut out3 teeth that were closin in on me. But I missed the 4th in the last row of teeth it had. That's the one that got me side. I was in pain and bloodied up savvy so I took out me pistol and shot the beast there and then. He spat me out and took the ship down with it. I was real weak love, real weak, so I grabbed the nearest piece of wood and fainted. Now fetch me kohl, I need to do me eyes.'

'Oh Jack, I'm really sorry.'

'I thought you said you ain't.'

'Well, I just wanted to say that to you. Now you get some rest. I will get you're a kohl stick later.' Elizabeth watched Jack sigh and close his eyes, in a matter of seconds he was asleep. Elizabeth smiled and walked towards the windows where there were curtains. The crews saw her approaching the opposite side of the cabin and closing those curtains and then turning around to make her way to the other side, where they were standing. The men all ran away to their posts.

Elizabeth shut those curtains and made her way back to Jack's bed. She grabbed the blanket that was laying on the floor and put it over him, then she removed the empty bottle of rum from his hand. She smiled and bent over and kissed his forehead. Then she made her way out of the cabin, locking the door behind her.


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

Elizabeth sat on the masts top again, staring out to sea. Ever since Jack had rescued her and the crew, killed the Kraken, her helping him and the kiss, she had been thinking about him more and more. Elizabeth sighed again and was . Then she began to sing.

'_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows _

_To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be _

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love With you) 

Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you   
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you .'

Just as she stopped singing Will appeared.

'I hope you were singing about me.' He said and Elizabeth felt guilty as she was singing about Jack.

'Of course.' She lied, She could feel her tongue going as black as coal.

'Well, it's time we went to sleep, coming.'

'Um, I'll be down soon, I'm just gonna check on Jack and see how he's doing.' Elizabeth smiled and Will shrugged and headed back down with Elizabeth close behind.

Elizabeth unlocked the door and saw Jack sitting up in his bed.

'Ya know, I'm not used to this. Usually I'm in a hammock swayin' from side ta side an' drinkin' rum.' Jack said.

'Well Mr Sparrow, you'll be like this until your better.'

'You mean that I can't step out of this bloody place?'

'Nope.'

'Bugger!' Jack muttered.

'It won't be that bad, you'll be better by the time we arrive in Tortuga.'

'I heard ya singin' lass.' Jack sighed laying back down on the pillow.

'Really?' Elizabeth said happily, excited that Jack liked her voice.

'Ya got a good voice, too bad ya singin' about the whelp.' Jack laughed.

'Yes, too bad. Well I have to re-bandage you now so take your shirt off.' Elizabeth said softly. Jack's eyes widened.

'Was it you that took care o' me?' he asked astonished.

'You mean, you don't remember?' she asked just as astonished as he was.

'No, jus' a blur.'

'Well, I took care of you.' Elizabeth said. 'Now take off your shirt.' She ordered. He obeyed her like a puppy and took of his shirt to reveal his tanned chest. Elizabeth smiled and she reached for the dress that she had placed under the bed.

'You ripped ya dress up for me and me wounds?' he asked.

'Yes, otherwise you would have died.' She blushed. He watched her peel off the dress bandages and re-dress them, swigging rum as she went along.

'Elizabeth…' Jack started and Elizabeth looked up at him so hazel brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes.

'Yes Jack?' she asked quietly.

'Thank you.'

Elizabeth smiled and tightened his last new bandage. 'You're welcome.' Unfortunately she had pulled a bit and Jack winced. 'Sorry!' Elizabeth cried and she fluffed his pillows up.

'Goodnight Jack.' She said.

'Goodnight Elizabeth.' Jack smiled as Elizabeth began to walk towards the door. 'Oh and Elizabeth.' Elizabeth turned around. 'It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow'.

Elizabeth shook her head as she smiled.

'Good_night_ Jack.' She said again and she closed the door.

Jack heard the lock click and sighed. He found that he was always weak when he was around Elizabeth. She was like a poison to him and she was killing him


	4. Bar Karioki

Elizabeth had been tending to Jack and finally he was strong enough to walk around and be his normal witty self. Ragetti and Pintel (thank you for those reviewers who told me!) were doing everything they could to help their favourite Captain.

'TORTUGA AHEAD!' Ragetti yelled. The ship pulled into Tortuga's port quickly and the pirates got off. Elizabeth was wearing a blue dress with a gold chain around her neck. Jack was with her.

The men and Elizabeth walked into the pub and suddenly Scarlett came up.

'Well, if it ain't Jack Sparrow.' She said nastily.

'Don't touch him!' Elizabeth hissed, 'he's just defeated Davy Jones' pet- the Kraken!'

Scarlett gasped and walked off.

'Hello pet, fancy singin' a few songs?' a strange pirate came up to Elizabeth and brought her over to the bar.

'SING! SING! SING!' They chanted.

'I'd like to dedicate these songs to a man I know and love.' She smiled.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and began to sing a few songs.

'_You took a piece of my heart; I never thought that this could fall apart,_

_You said you fell in love and this is more than I had ever been afraid of,_

_Another life, another ending,_

_Cuts like a knife, _

_Another place, another time,_

_Another hand to touch another sun to shine_

_You've got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly flying,_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide,_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided,_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_I'm deeper than deep and I'm constantly flying,_

_My heart starts to shiver and for once I'm standing up,_

_I start to talk in my sleep cause our souls are divided,_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_Time will tell, another day could help me break this spell,_

_Don't wanna be alone, when will I be understood?_

_When is my kingdom to come?_

_Another boy, another life,_

_Another happy ending and I'll be alive,_

_Another place, another time,_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You've got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly flying,_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide,_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided,_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?_

_I'm deeper than deep and I'm constantly flying,_

_My heart starts to shiver and for once I'm standing up,_

_I start to talk in my sleep cause our souls are divided,_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?_

_How can it be that you're ready for love?'_

The men whistled and the girls clapped. Elizabeth smiled and was about to get off the bar when a man called.

'ENCORE, ENCORE!'

Elizabeth turned around to see it was Jack smiling and shouting it out. (edited this one)

'_His face is a map of the world; it's a map of the world,_

_You can see he's a beautiful boy; he's a beautiful boy,_

_Cause everything around him is a silver pool of light,_

_People who surround him feel the benefit of it and it makes you count _

_He holds you captivated in the ground,_

_Suddenly I see; I see this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see I see why the hell it means so much to me,_

_Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be, _

_Suddenly I see, I see why the hell the hell it means so much to me._

_I feel like walking the world, like walking the world,_

_You can hear he's a beautiful boy, he's a beautiful boy,_

_He fills up every corner like he's born in black and red,_

_Makes you feel warmer as you cuddle up to him,_

_But he likes to keep you hanging on the ground_

_Suddenly I see; I see this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see I see why the hell it means so much to me,_

_Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be, _

_Suddenly I see, I see why the hell the hell it means so much to me_

_And he's taller than most, and he's looking at me,_

_I can see his eyes looking from a page in a mystic book,_

_He makes me feel like I could be a tower,_

_And I feel like tower, cause he's got the power to give, the power to see,_

_He's got the power to give, the power to see_

_Suddenly I see; I see this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see I see why the hell it means so much to me,_

_Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be, _

_Suddenly I see, I see why the hell the hell it means so much to me.'_

'Another one another!' one of the pirates cried.

'_I've been living far away from you, babe, babe,_

_I don't wanna see another day, without you,_

_How can I even think about anyone else, when you're the only one on my mind, _

_No body else,_

_I'm gonna stand by your side,_

_I'll never leave you behind,_

_I'm gonna stay through the night,_

_Cause I know, I'll never be alone._

_I've been missing you to many nights, babe, babe,_

_I'm so lonely without you by my side,_

_How can I even think about anyone else, when you're the only one on my mind,_

_No body else,_

_I'm gonna stand by your side,_

_I'll never leave you behind,_

_I'm gonna stay through the night,_

_Cause I know, I'll never be alone._

_I'm gonna stand by your side,_

_I'll never leave you behind,_

_I'm gonna stay through the night,_

_Cause I know, I'll never be alone._

_I just wanted you to stay,_

_And I love you anyway,_

_I just wanted you to stay,_

_Now I know, I'll never be alone.'_


	5. Nagotiations and Secret Confessions

Tia Delama had decided to stay in Tortuga until the time she wanted to return to her cabin.

'You were amazing love.' Jack said and Will put an arm around Elizabeth.

'I'm so lucky to have you Elizabeth.'

'I'm going back to find Davy Jones.' Jack said and took out his compass.

'Jack, you can't!' Elizabeth cried. 'You are in no condition.'

'I have a debt to settle lass.' Jack said angrily.

Suddenly the Flying Dutchman burst through the foamy layer of sea.

'Jack Sparrow! You've killed the Kraken! My pet!' Davy Jones cried.

'I'd hardly consider it a pet mate.' Jack said grabbing a bottle of rum. 'It was more like a monster with slimy tentacles.'

Jones narrowed his eyes.

'I see you were wounded in the process.' His slimy eyes saw the bandages which were showing slightly through his thin worn out shirt.

'Well, I was, but now I'm all better and that was thanks to Miss Elizabeth Swann. Savvy?'

Jones's eyes darted towards Elizabeth.

'You helped?'

'Yes Sir and I would gladly do it again!' Elizabeth cried, breaking free of Will's grip on her. Jones eyed the beautiful woman and suddenly he was reminded of Calypso.

'Who is your lover?' Jones asked.

'Will Turner, why?' Elizabeth asked.

'You remind me of Calypso, my one love and joy.' Davy Jones shook his head. 'I've come for my chest and the heart.'

'Well ya can't have it you slimy old git, unless you can negotiate of course.' Jack said and he drew the heart out of his coat pocket.

'I'm willing to give ya back this stinkin' heart if you give me back my ship, and take off the debt I owe to you.' Jack said seriously. There was no humour in his voice and the crew were very surprised.

'And if I refuse?' Jones said.

'Then lets jus' say that I stab the heart and I'll become Capt'n of the Flying Dutchman.' Jack said quickly.

'Jack Sparrow, you've always sought immortality, haven't you.' Jones said.

'Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't, now are you willing to negotiate?' Jack asked getting back onto the subject.

'I need time Sparrow.'

'Sorry mate, you ain't got no time, it's now or never.' Jack said.

Jones nodded and raised his palm and suddenly the Pearl appeared from the depths of the sea.

'Now I'll be having me heart.' Jones said and he held out the open chest.

'Oi, who said I was gonna give you the heart.'

'You did.'

'I may have said that but I never said I would _trade_ I, did I eh?'

'DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!'

Suddenly Jack stepped forward and fell down the stairs. He groaned in pain and Elizabeth practically flew down the stairs, her dress trailing behind her. Jones looked at Elizabeth and at her face. It was filled with worry; Suddenly he was on the ship standing a few feet away from Jack and Elizabeth.

He watched Elizabeth put Jack's head in her lap and stroke his hair.

'Jack, it'll be fine. Jones isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him, I refuse to.' Jones heard her say then he watched her bend down and whisper in his ear.

'Jack, I have something really important to tell you.' Elizabeth whispered, unaware that Jack was unconscious. 'I love you.' She whispered even quieter than before.

Jones sighed and limped over to them. Elizabeth looked up at him in fear.

'I won't let you hurt him Davy Jones. I'll die before you lay a finger or claw or whatever you have on where your hands should be.' Elizabeth hissed.

'I'm not going to kill him or touch him Calypso. How could you? With Jack Sparrow? Calypso, I thought better of you.'

'I am not Calypso Jones, I am Elizabeth Swann. Now go!'


	6. Invitations

Davy Jones returned to the Flying Dutchman cursing at his mistake. Of course that was not Calypso; he had just remembered the way Calypso had done that if he was hurt.

'Go men, we must leave Jack Sparrow…for the time being.' He yelled and he walked over to his quarters where he sat down at the organ and began to play the lullaby.

Jack opened his eyes slowly to see Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth and a few other men hovering over him.

'Why are you filthy dogs leaning over me?' he asked. 'Barbossa, go and commandeer the ship, Gibbs go and check the rum, Pintel Ragetti go check the cannons and the rest of you wash the deck.'

'What about me Jack?'

'Aye, I need to talk to you.' Jack said seriously. Will raised his eyebrows but he was suddenly ushered out by Barbossa.

Once they were gone, Jack motioned for Elizabeth to sit down and he handed her a bottle of rum.

'Ya know love; you have a great voice, why did ya wanna come pirating.'

'I guess, I just…'

'Wanted freedom?' Jack finished her sentence.

'Why did you…'

'Finish ya sentence? I do that a lot dearie. I had a really strange dream yesterday Lizzie.'

'Oh?'

'It was very strange. I remember falling down the stairs and then I fainted. I had a dream it was Jones thought you were Calypso and that you loved me instead of Will.'

'Have you ever loved someone Jack?' Elizabeth asked quickly changing the subject and Jack chocked on the rum he was drinking.

'No love, I mean I want to. Be honest with me darlin' how do ya feel about the whelp?'

'Will? Oh Jack we've been falling apart recently and I don't know what I want.'

'Well I have something that will help you.' Jack pulled out his compass.

'Your compass doesn't work Jack.'

'True enough, it doesn't point _north_ but it points to the thing you want most in this world. Savvy?'

'Are you telling the truth Jack?'

'Every word love.'

'So you want me to have this compass.'

'No, you want you to have this compass, because this compass will help you with what you want.' Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

'Thank you Jack.'

'And what you want in this world is to find happiness. Besides, we are making sail for Port Royal. Ya have to get married love! A lovely young lady like you shouldn't be pirating, ya should be married and havin' kids, savvy?'

'But…'

'Lizzie, you love the whelp and you will marry him.'

'Will you come?' she asked quietly.

'How do you propose I do that without havin' the hang mans noose around me neck?' Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

'You are _Captain Jack Sparrow_ you can do anything.' Elizabeth cried. Just rustled around.

'If ya don't mind lovey, I would like to get a bit a rest.'

'Of course, but will you come?' Elizabeth asked.

'Aye love, I'll watch ya from above.' Jack smiled and Elizabeth watched him drift off. She closed the curtains again and sat on the bed beside the sleeping Jack.


	7. A Wedding and 'That's Not Very Nice'

Elizabeth stroked Jack's long thick ebony black hair.

'If you weren't a pirate Jack, I would marry you ten times over.' She whispered to herself. 'But I'm a lady of respect and I can't do that, Maybe one day, we'll be together.' Elizabeth bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before tucking him in.

Elizabeth walked down the cathedral's aisle in a sparkling white wedding dress. Next to her was her father and ahead of her was Will. She looked up to the windows and around the cathedral but there was no sign of Jack..

After the vows were said and Jack and Elizabeth were married the doors burst open and Commodore Norrington marched in with soldiers behind him.

'James Norrington? Why are you spoiling my wedding?' Elizabeth asked, still holding Wills hands.

'Governor Swann, my guards and I picked up a familiar person making his way here.' Norrington stepped aside to see Jack in shackles struggling against the uniformed guards.

'Jack?' Will asked.

'Why are you here _pirate_' Governor Swann demanded.

'For your information Governor Swann, I was here for the drinks and because I was invited.'

'_Invited?'_ Will asked.

'I invited him Will, he may be a pirate but he's a good man and he killed the Kraken for us.'

'Well he's attended your wedding. Hang him!' Governor Swann ordered.

'Well Elizabeth and Will Turner it was a pleasure seeing you attend holy matrimony…but.' Jack banged the guard's heads together and back flipped onto the beams.

'Alas my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!' Jack yelled and he ran through the open window.

'Commodore, he came alone without a ship, came by sea turtles, how will we catch him?' one of the soldiers asked.

'Scatter search parties around Port Royal and FIND HIM!' Norrington ordered. Elizabeth smiled at Jack's ability to escape. She was awakened from her thoughts by Will's hand taking hers.

'Let's go home my sweet.'

'You realize that I have to live in a cottage with you, with no servants and all that stuff.' Elizabeth said rolling her nose up.

'I know, but you have me.' Will smiled.

It was midnight outside and Elizabeth was still awake. She looked at the man lying next to her asleep. If only it was Jack that was there. She didn't want to lose her virginity to Will, that's why she didn't sleep with him on their wedding night. Quietly, she pulled back the covers and pulled her dress on. Barefoot, she wondered down to the beach. Jack was on the run and there were soldiers on patrol. Elizabeth stayed there until horizon then she began to sing.

'_Two months away it feels like the world should've changed  
But I'm home now  
And things still look the same  
I think I'll leave it to tomorrow till unpack  
Try to forget for one more night  
That I'm back in my cottage on the road  
Where the carriages never stop going through the night  
To real life where I can't watch sunset  
I don't have time  
I don't have time_

I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you  
I shake it all, forget you  
Why, why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye   
Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again 

Tomorrow's back to work down to sanitation  
Run a bath and then clean up the mess before I left here,

_Try to remind myself that I was happy here before_

_I knew that I could get on a ship and sail away _

_From the road where the carriages never stop going through the night_

_To real life where I can watch sunset  
And take my time,_

_Take all my time _

I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you  
I shake it all, forget you  
Why, why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again  
Two weeks away, all it takes to change in time around by falling  
I walked away and never said that I wanted to see again  


_I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you  
I shake it all, forget you  
Why, why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again_

I wanna see you again  
I wanna see you again Broke through suddenly an angry voice was heard.'

'ELIZABETH TURNER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'

Elizabeth turned around to see a red faced Will shouting at her.

'Sorry Will, I just couldn't sleep.'

'And you didn't leave a note?' he asked angrily. 'You need punishment.' Will brought out his hand from under the cloak. Under it was a belt.

'You're not going to hit me are you.'

'Until you are screaming with pain.' Will pushed her down and tears rolled down Elizabeth's face. Will raised the belt and just as it was about to hit her, a sword was wedged in between belt and woman. The belt wrapped around a jewel encrusted sword.

'That's not very nice.'


	8. Escape and An Arguement

'That's not very nice.' Jack said and he punched Will so he fell down.

'Jack!' Elizabeth scrambled up and flung her arms around his neck.

'Easy on the goods love.' Jack smiled and Elizabeth pulled away from him.

'Jack, I thought you had gone.'

'Aye, I have to find a boat though, and then I can get back to me ship.'

'Let me come with you.' She said.

'I dunno. Have ya used the compass?'

'Why would I do that?'

'Have you opened it?' Jack asked again but more seriously. Elizabeth couldn't remember.

'I honestly can't remember.' She said.

'Ok then, open it.'

Elizabeth reached into her cleavage and brought out the compass.'

'Whoa, darlin' how much do ya keep in that bodice of yours, cause if have sails and wood can I have it.'

Elizabeth hit Jack playfully on his arm. Elizabeth looked at Jack who had now moved to look out to the sea, his back facing her. Elizabeth looked down and slowly opened the compass. The red arrow spun around, slowing at Will. Elizabeth looked at it worriedly. Did she really want to stay as a blacksmiths wife? Suddenly it moved again and pointed o where Jack was standing.

'Jack, I think I know my heading.'

'What would that be darlin'?'

'Say hello to the return of a crew member.' Elizabeth smiled.

'Ya are comin' back to the crew? Did it point to the sea?' he asked, amazed.

_Actually it pointed to you my love._ She thought.

'Yes.'

'You sure you don't wanna stay with this eunuch of a whelp here?' Jack asked.

'Certain.'

'Alright then.' Jack smiled

'ARREST HIM!' came James Norrington's voice.

'Darlin' if you wanna come ya have to escape with me.'

'As soon as you are ready to go.' Elizabeth looked Jack in the eye.

'Whatever ya do, don't slow down.' Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and together they ran across the sand.

James knelt by Will.

'Mr Turner, are you alright?' he asked. Will slowly opened his eyes.

'Where is Elizabeth?' he murmured.

'I think you'll find that Mr Sparrow or Captain Sparrow has abducted her.'

'He hasn't abducted her Commodore, they've run off together. My lovely wife and Jack; together.' Will sighed. 'I have to find her.' And Will jumped up and began to run off.

Elizabeth and Jack burst into Will and herself home. She packed dresses, corsets, shoes and her sailor clothes.

'Are you ready now?' Jack asked.

'Yes.' Elizabeth threw a bag to Jack he caught it with a grunt.

'How much do you have in this?' he asked.

'The question is how we get to the Black Pearl.' Elizabeth said.

'Sea turtles mate.' Jack grinned.

'Sea turtles?' Elizabeth repeated.

'Aye lass, now let's go.'

Jack and Elizabeth arrived onto the beach. Jack waded out to the sea and whistled a very melodic tune. Suddenly 3 sea turtles appeared from the sea.

'Lizzie, climb on me back.' Jack said and Elizabeth obeyed him. Slowly she climbed on Jack's back and she gasped when Jack suddenly hoisted her higher on his back. She felt safe in his strong arms. Jack chucked the luggage onto the third sea turtle and stepped on the other two sea turtles.

'Go my little green things.' Jack cooed and Elizabeth laughed as they obeyed him.

Soon they were approaching the large ship Jack lifted Elizabeth off his back and made sure she was holding onto the ladder and he chucked her luggage up. Suddenly he back flipped onto the deck.

'Alright, where's that double crossing bastard that stole me ship?' Jack yelled and the crew gasped.

'Jack!' Gibbs cried. 'You're alive?'

'Yes I'm alive; I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow mate.' Jack turned around and lifted Elizabeth up.

Elizabeth looked at Pintel and Ragetti opening her case.

'Don't…touch that.' She ordered and the two male pirates drew back. 'Good boys.' She added.

'Jack Sparrow!' Barbossa cried.

'I'm Capt'n o' this ship! Pintel, Gibbs! Take him to the brig and Ragetti, get me some rum.' Jack ordered and he made his way to his cabin. Elizabeth threw her baggage down to the sleeping compartments and ran after Jack.

'How could you do that Jack? Throw Barbossa into the brig! He thought you were dead!' Elizabeth cried

'I could have bin thanks ta you and the eunuch! Plus he forgot one very important thing; I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow.'

'I can't believe this stupid compass pointed towards…the sea.' She said. _Phew, I nearly blew it_. She thought.

'Well go back to Port Royal then love, I don't need you, I didn't ask for ya ta come and I didn't say ya couldn't. It were your choice lassie.

'I can't believe you Jack Sparrow! I hate you!'

'Well, news flash for you darlin' I've never liked you either!' Jack then slammed the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth crying


	9. Don't violate a Captain's Trust

That night Elizabeth put on a blue gown and she made her way up to the deck. Her bare feet barely touched the rough wood as she ran through the night. The moonlit sky illuminated her face making her seem even more beautiful. Her dress was blowing in the wind. Silently she made her way down to the brig.

'Barbossa? Which cell are you in?'

'Over here Miss Elizabeth.' Barbossa whispered. Elizabeth made her way to the cell and opened it with the key which was hanging on the railing.

'What if he finds out you helped me?' Barbossa asked.

'What can he do to me?'

'Oh, Jack can be pretty vile when it comes to discipline.'

'Yes he can.'

Barbossa and Elizabeth looked up to see Jack standing there.

'Ragetti, Pintel, chuck them both in the brig. And don't give them any rum.' Jack ordered.

Suddenly Pintel appeared behind Elizabeth. They grabbed her arms and took her to an empty cell while Ragetti took Barbossa into another cell far away.

Jack descended the stairs to his secret rum stash. Unfortunately he had to go through the brig.

'Bugger.' He said to himself.

'Who's there?' Elizabeth's voice echoed through the brig. Jack turned around quickly and saw Elizabeth holding onto the bars with her cold pink slender hands.

'Ya know Elizabeth; violating me trust isn't a good thing.'

'I can see why your old crew did a mutiny against you.' Elizabeth said.

'I'm taking you back Elizabeth and when I leave, you'll never be standing at sea again.'

'No Jack!' Elizabeth cried.

'I thought you hated me.' Jack looked at her.

'Jack, can we start again?' Elizabeth asked.

'If this is an act to get you out of the brig, then ya ain't going anywhere.' Jack carried on down the brig cages until he came to Barbossa.

'Why'd ya take me ship?'

'Jack this is not your ship!'

'Since the Black Pearls gone an all and if I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who made the deal with Davy Jones, not you. Now get out of there Barbossa.' Jack opened the brig door and let Barbossa out.

'What about Mrs Turner?' Barbossa asked.

'We're taking her back to Port Royal, savvy?'

'So you are just gonna let the wee lass rot in there for 2 weeks.'

'Well, I was thinkin' o' it.' Jack stroked his beard.

'Well, keepin' such a young lady in the brig isn't really gonna…'

'Oh shut it!' Jack said and he walked to Elizabeth's cell. Jack fiddled with the key and opened the cell door.

Roughly, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

'Cummon love, I'm confining you to my quarters.'

'But…'

'Jus' be glad it ain't with the boys eh?' Jack dragged Elizabeth upstairs and brought her to his quarters.

'Oh and I'll be havin' me compass back.' Jack said. Elizabeth reached down into her cleavage and brought out the compass, then she chucked it to him.

'Elizabeth…'

'That's Miss Swann to you.' Elizabeth growled.

'Begging your pardon, Miss Swann, I thought it was Mrs Turner but oh well; why did you want to return to sea eh? Did the compass actually point to the sea or did you just want the adventures?'

'I don't think that's any of your business Mr Sparrow. When we return to Port Royal, I'm going to have you hung.' Elizabeth hissed.

'Alright, if you can live with that?' Jack left the compartment and locked the door behind him.

'Miss Swann's destination has been changed; drop her off just a few metres away from the dock.'

'Why sir?' Ragetti asked.

'She wants me hung.' Jack said and he drew his finger across his neck.

Elizabeth, having heard the conversation, began to bang on the door.

'Let me out, you rum soaked wobbly legged PIRATE!' Elizabeth sank down, the man she loved hated her and she couldn't live with that.

A few hours later, a whistling sound was heard and Elizabeth looked up to see Jack entering the cabin.

'Are we there?' she asked fearfully. Jack, detecting the fear in her voice, raised an eyebrow.

'No love, we should arrive in about 6 days.'

'6 DAYS! I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS PLACE FOR 6 DAYS!'

'Welcome to the Caribbean love.' Jack smiled. 'It's either this or the brig; s'up to you.'

'Please, let me out, I can't take it anymore!' Elizabeth sank to her knees and cried.

'Sorry love, this is the punishment.' Jack turned away to leave.


	10. I Can't Love You

'Jack, you can't leave me alone for 6 days, I'll go mad.'

Jack sighed and looked at Elizabeth.

'I suppose ya can come out, but no messin' around love.'

Elizabeth stepped out onto the deck and was suddenly blinded by the blazing hot sun. Her vision returned and she laughed and began to dance around the deck, grabbing each sailor and twirling them around. Each of them fell over until she twirled into Jack's arms and together they waltzed over the brown wood.

'Jack, I never knew you could dance.'

'I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow love.'

Jack stopped and so did Elizabeth.

'Jack you know I don't hate you.'

'I know.'

'Did you really not like me?' Elizabeth asked.

'Of course I like you Miss Swann, but I need to return you to Port Royal and the whelp.'

'Jack, please let me stay on board with you. I lied Jack! The compass didn't point at the sea, it pointed at _you_. You are the very thing that I want the most in this world and I love you.' Elizabeth cried. Jack's mouth was open. He left Elizabeth's arms immediately and Elizabeth felt cold. She ran after Jack.

'Jack, all those song that I sung in the bar were for you, you didn't dream when you thought you heard me say I love you.' Elizabeth pleaded.

'I can't love anyone Lizzie!'

'Why not Jack?'

'I'm a pirate love. Pirates like me must love the sea and the sea only. Besides you're a married woman.'

'But I left Will for you Jack!'

'Aren't you listening love? My one true love is the sea and I can't be dragged down by a woman. We're heading for Port Royal tomorrow.'


End file.
